Relationship
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Que donnent un Stiles au volant d'une Porsche pour amener Jackson à l'aéroport et des sentiments qui montent à la surface, des mots qui sortent tout seul et beaucoup de sourires? L'improbable n'existe pas quand on est Stiles Stilinski, non, ça n'existe pas du tout.


**Voilà un petit couple sur lequel j'ai décidé de consacré ce OS.**

 **Disclaimer Jeff Davis**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Relationship**

Jackson Whittermore, il sait que quand on est un de cette famille de bourges, on doit toujours être superficiel et hautain, non? Alors pourquoi le Jackson que Stiles connait, celui qui cache tellement aux autres personnes qui comptent quand même beaucoup pour lui, le jeune homme lui parle normalement, se confie de temps en temps sur tout et n'importe quoi, rit des ses histoires sans queue ni tête et lui demande de l'aide pour l'école ? Pourquoi celui qu'il ne veut autant pas montrer à ses propres amis, l'a appelé à l'aide quand le Kanima a voulu prendre le contrôle sur lui ? Trop de choses chez le blond lui restaient inexpliquées.

Stiles l'a aidé, Jackson a aidé Stiles. Illogique mais le destin a joué d'eux, ils se sont retrouvés à bosser en binôme puis quand il a sur pour Scott, là les choses ont changées de manière différente, une toute autre tournure. Quand il a fallu tuer Peter, celui qui avait mordu le jeune latino, alors que Stiles conduisait sa Porsche, Jackson n'avait pas la même lueur dans ses yeux. Plus de mépris, plutôt du respect.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle discussion, celle juste avant son départ pour Londres aurait toujours et à jamais une valeur importante dans le coeur de Stiles. Lydia n'était pas venue lui dire au revoir, il avait refusé que ses parents adoptifs l'accompagnent à l'aéroport. De toute manière, ils le feraient juste pour conserver une belle image de la famille parfaite. Jackson avait choisi Stiles, nul en sport et qui parle trop. Peut-être était-ce justement pour qu'il oublie ainsi tout ce qu'il quitte en se noyant sous les paroles de Stiles ? Ce départ devait le faire aller de l'avant. Le joueur de lacrosse ne l'avait dit à personne bien sûr, c'était mieux ainsi. Tout de même, Stiles ne savait pas comment se comporter envers le futur Londonien.

Le jeune homme loup-garou et Kanima s'était arrêté à une rue de chez le jeune hyperactif. Dès que ce dernier arriva en courant comme un fou parce que le chien de la voisine l'avait pourchassé pour manger le jambon de son sandwich, Jackson se mit à se détendre. Il laissa même le jeune maladroit prendre le volant de sa voiture. Un regard sincère passa entre les deux lycéens, l'étudiant ferma la portière et ils quittèrent la petite ville sans un mot.

\- Je ferai comment sans toi, se plaignit le blond en baillant et se frottant les yeux. Je vais me retrouver sans personne que je connais.

Le ciel prenait doucement une teinte bleue pâle, le froid du matin enveloppait l'air et Stiles n'osait pas chercher la clim. Jackson ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux depuis sa question, Stiles murmura qu'il pouvait très bien survivre sans lui.

\- Ton sarcasme va me manquer, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- C'est ton seul argument ? rigola Stiles en arquant les sourcils.

\- Hey, je suis quand même un loup-garou malgré mes pouvoirs de Kanima, alors calme tes battements de coeur.

Stiles rougit vivement en se souvenant des paroles de l'autre. Si Jackson avait compris, les autres le savaient aussi. Comment ont-ils osé ne rien lui dire, lui demander ? Stiles, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures durant un dixième de seconde, avala durement sa salive et tourna dans la rue de l'aéroport.

\- Pourquoi tu me le dis que là, alors que tu pars ?

\- Parce que ça parait plus facile, désolé si tu me trouves lâche...

Stiles éteignit le moteur, Jackson prit la main du brun. Le jeune humain ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ses yeux se frayant un passage sur le visage de Jackson.

\- Il fallait que je quitte cette ville pour des raisons que tu connais, mais je pense aussi pouvoir profiter de ce départ pour mieux améliorer notre relation, t'en dis quoi ?

\- Notre relation ? Tu veux dire quoi par ce mot ? balbutia le brun qui serra inconsciemment la main du blond dans la sienne.

\- Je veux parler de ce que tu ressens, ce que je veux encore ressentir, avoua Jackson à mi-voix en approchant doucement sa tête de celle de Stiles.

Le visage de ce dernier était rouge, ce qui changeait de sa teinte pâle habituelle. Il aurait bien aimé que cela soit moins voyant.

\- T'as pas une trop belle gueule pour m'aimer, sortit involontairement Stiles qui posa vite sa main sur sa bouche. Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

Ce geste mignon sur le jeune homme fit sourire le loup-garou.

\- Fallait que tu sortes une phrase comme ça, je comprends. Mais il me fallait du réalisme et non un jeu de rôles pour me plaire. Lydia ne faisait que la deuxième option, celle de jouer tout le temps, je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps.

Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite, il réalisa que Jackson préférait depuis toujours les gars aux filles. Cela fit l'effet d'une gifle glaciale dans l'estomac de Stiles et une montée de chaleur dans son coeur palpitant.

\- Lydia ignore encore de qui il s'agit, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, supplia le blond.

\- Elle n'est pas si horrible que cela, remarqua Stiles.

Il sortit de la voiture et Jackson l'imita. Le blond prit ses valises et les deux marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, sourit Stiles de façon sincère, ce sera plus simple. Surtout que dans mon cas, je serai entouré h24 par de gros loup-garous velus et terrifiants.

\- J'espère que ça fonctionnera, fit le blond avant de l'embrasser comme de rien.

Stiles se retint de crier de joie, il pouvait sentir son pouls battre rapidement dans les veines de ses bras. Le souffle lui manquait et la pression qu'exerçait les lèvres du blond sur les siennes le rendait fou. Elles étaient douces et à tomber, il perdit la notion du temps au moment où il répondit à Jackson.

\- Moi aussi, vraiment, fit Stiles dès que le blond se décolla de lui. Et en passant, t'embrasse encore mieux que dans mes rêves !

Jackson, rictus sur les lèvres, leva les yeux au ciel mais Stiles n'était pas vexé. Il caressa l'épaule du blond et lui fit signe d'y aller. Stiles se devait d'être courageux pour lui et pour Jackson.

\- On se reverra, on se parlera, ne compte pas sur la distance pour que je t'oublie, Stiles Stilinski !

C'était une douce menace que le brun assimila sans broncher.

\- Comment oublier le gars qui t'a enfermé dans un van de police volé par le fils du Shérif et son meilleur ami pour éviter des émeutes sanglantes car tu devenais un kanima contrôlé par le diable en personne ?

\- Personne, sourit le blond.

Jackson serra le brun dans ses bras, Stiles posa sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Tant pis si Scott sentira l'odeur de Jackson.

\- Ne pleures pas, je veux pas voir de larmes, déclara le blond.

Stiles observa le loup-garou, il l'embrassa doucement et lui tapota l'épaule. Jackson comprit que s'il ne partait pas bientôt, Stiles allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer. Il vit le coin des yeux du brun briller, le blond lui fit ses adieux et se sépara de Stiles, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux.

\- Je te lâcherai pas!

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent comme une promesse. Jackson disparut dans l'aéroport, Stiles resta seul dans le parking. Le blond lui avait demandé de ramener sa voiture chez lui, devant la maison de ses parents. Il allait chouchouter cette voiture autant que la sienne, ou plus en fait. Il caressa le volant imaginant le blond la conduire.

Stiles reçut un message du concerné: "Je t'aime". Le coeur fou amoureux, battant à mille à l'heure, il lui répondit la même chose avant de démarrer le moteur et de filer à toute allure dans Beacon Hills, tout sourire.

 **FIN**

 **Stackson pour cette fois. Votre avis ?**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
